


Возвращайся ко мне (Come Back to Me)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Mild Angst, Musicians, everybody loves a man in uniform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вторая мировая война, капитан Джон Ватсон находится в Лондоне на побывке. Он не позволяет себе увлечься, но разве можно не думать о саксофонисте, который играет как бог?





	Возвращайся ко мне (Come Back to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130411) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



**Вторая мировая война, Лондон**

Капитан Джон Ватсон провел ладонями по кителю, нервно стряхивая невидимую пылинку. Уличные фонари не горели, но красные огни клубной вывески отражались на коже, как свежая кровь. Он поморщился, отгоняя мысль о том, что приходил прятаться сюда от самого главного. От войны. От потерь. От своей неспособности вылечить всех раненых, которые к нему попадали. От страха, что лечит он их только для того, чтобы отправить обратно в ад. 

Он шагнул на бордюр, привлекая внимание мужчины с мощной шеей и мышцами, стоявшего у дверей и наблюдающего, как ястреб, за посетителями. Одно присутствие такого обеспечивало их благоразумие. 

— Снова к нам, сэр? — спросил швейцар с дружелюбной понимающей улыбкой, отдавая честь. — Кто-то, наверное, тронул ваше сердце.

Джон рассмеялся, салютуя в ответ отточенным движением и быстро отводя взгляд. 

— Может, мне просто нравится ваш виски, — он покраснел, благодарный красным огням вывески за «камуфляж», и вошел в иной мир. 

Внутри можно было вешать топор, и Джон наморщил нос от запаха, пусть и знакомого. Полтора десятка столиков с белой скатертью окружали небольшой паркетный танцпол, заполненный танцующими парами. Звучала «Серенада лунного света» — тихая и знойная мелодия, печально выпеваемая одиноким саксофоном-лидером. Звук саксофона выделялся среди остальных, а, может, Джон просто услышал его первым, переступив порог. 

На него наткнулся рядовой в униформе с иголочки со стаканами в руках. Они кивнули друг другу после неловкого приветствия, не став салютовать, но Джон снисходительно отнесся к отсутствию должного уважения к своему званию. Молодой человек направился к столику, за которым сидело несколько солдат и девушек в форме и гражданской одежде.

Взгляд Джона миновал танцпол, где пары покачивались в ритме музыки, и устремился к трем мужчинам, играющим на подмостках. Вернее, к одному.

Тот выделялся блеском буйных кудрей, бледностью кожи, угловатыми чертами и тем, как держал свой инструмент — словно любовницу, заслуживающую самого бережного отношения. Длинные пальцы порхали над клапанами. Музыкант играл с закрытыми глазами, и его длинные черные ресницы были заметны даже с того места, где стоял Джон.

Заметив свободный столик на двоих, Джон пробрался к нему сквозь занятые радостными посетителями столы. Столик был расположен в стороне, что давало возможность беспрепятственно разглядывать музыкантов, и Джон воспользовался этим в полной мере. Звонкий смех и шумные голоса, пытающиеся перекричать музыку, нисколько ему не мешали.

Вот зачем он приходил сюда три вечера подряд, а вовсе не ради виски. В самую первую ночь, в четверг, спустя несколько минут после первого номера, Джон спросил официанта, как часто играет эта группа. Официант сказал, что четыре вечера в неделю, со среды по субботу. Следующим вечером Джон стоял позади толпы, прислонившись в полумраке к стене, и потягивал виски, размышляя о причине, которая тянула его в этот клуб.

Сегодняшним последним вечером, говорил он себе, нужно мысленно попрощаться и запомнить этого саксофониста, чтобы носить с собой его образ. Слушая музыку, Джон зачем-то размышлял, а будет ли этот музыкант играть здесь в следующий раз, когда его отпустят в Лондон? Вряд ли… Непонятно, когда это случится, ведь завтра он отправится во Францию на фронт. Один бог знал, останется ли он в живых.

Подошла маленькая простодушная кареглазая официантка и начала протирать стол.

— Чего изволите, капитан Ватсон?

Джон улыбнулся, он уже привык, что персонал читал его звание и имя, написанные на жетоне. 

— Виски, пожалуйста, неразбавленный, — саксофонист притягивал его взгляд, как магнит.

Официантка, протерев последний стакан, наклонилась к уху капитана.

— Его зовут Шерлок.

Джон вздрогнул и смущенно вспыхнул от того, что его интерес оказался столь очевиден. Провел рукой по лицу и неловко рассмеялся.

Официантка мягко улыбнулась и посмотрела на него странным взглядом. 

— У вас все написано на лице, — она похлопала его по плечу. — Шерлок с причудами. Он не общается с посетителями, но, если хотите, я…

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Нет, спасибо, — он откашлялся. Официантка кивнула и ушла.

Джон пожирал взглядом мужчину: его профиль, губы, касающиеся мундштука, напряженное лицо, закрытые глаза. Нет, идея познакомиться с этим музыкантом монументально плоха. Нельзя позволять себе никаких эмоциональных увлечений. Конечно, одна встреча не гарантировала увлечения, но Джон знал, что память об этом мужчине последует за ним во Францию и за ее пределы. Что-нибудь серьезное отвлекло бы его в бою, и эти «отвлечения» могли кончиться смертью.

Казалось, время замерло, и мир обрел нереальность с этими клубами дыма и чувственными соблазнительными нотами, лившимися со сцены. Наступила середина ночи, партнеры в танце стали обниматься теснее, головы разговаривающих склонялись ближе друг к другу, стаканы опустошались, и лишь Джон сидел в одиночестве. Наверное, следовало с кем-нибудь пообщаться, поговорить с людьми, которые приветствовали его или предлагали присоединиться к их маленьким кружкам, но двинуться и отвести глаза от сцены казалось сложнейшей задачей в мире, и он не имел ни малейшего желания ее решать.

Группа замолкла, делая перерыв между номерами, и последняя нота затихла в буре аплодисментов. Шерлок, наконец, открыл глаза, уложил саксофон в бархатное ложе футляра и принял чашку чая от своего коллеги — седовласого пианиста с великолепной улыбкой.

Джон, может, и потерял голову, но слепым не был.

Шерлок встал и потянулся, прогнувшись в спине и покрутив головой на длинной шее, взял чай и пошел сквозь за черно-золотые кулисы, даже не взглянув на аудиторию.

Потеря ощутилась почти физически. Джон наблюдал, как он уходит, и любовался стройной фигурой в брюках и темно-красной рубашке, сидевших, как влитые. Вздохнул, желая, чтобы все было по-другому, чтобы его жизнь была другой, чтобы мир был другим.

Допив виски, он бросил взгляд туда, где несколько мгновений ранее сидел Шерлок, и оперся о стол, чтобы встать.

— Уже уходите? — пророкотал ему на ухо теплый, с хрипотцой голос.

Джон застыл, когда Шерлок собственной персоной уселся на свободный стул напротив, держа в руке чашку. Горячий жар желания растекся под кожей Джона, когда музыкант откинулся назад, уверенно расположил длинные ноги и коснулся ими ног Джона под белой скатертью. Проницательные голубые глаза оценивающе посмотрели на Джона, моментально замечая все детали, и капитан почувствовал себя раздетым. Лишенным кожи.

Джона бросило в пот. Он откашлялся. 

— Я допил свой виски.

Шерлок удивленно улыбнулся краем рта и отхлебнул чай.

— Я закажу вам еще, — проговорил он, пристально глядя на Джона из-за ободка чашки.

Повисла тяжелая минута, пока рассудок принимал решение. Наконец, Джон услышал свой ответ.

— Спасибо. Скотч, пожалуйста.

Шерлок махнул официантке; та подошла к столику, улыбнулась и подмигнула Джону. Шерлок что-то ей прошептал, едва удостоив взглядом, и она поспешила за скотчем для Джона и чаем для Шерлока. Мужчины молчали, глядя друг на друга, и сердце трепетало у Джона в груди. Шерлок вблизи был еще красивее, весь гибкий и изящный, а на впадинке шеи блестел пот. Джон сглотнул и отвел взгляд, пораженный мысленным образом его самого, слизывающего этот пот с шеи, целующего эту мраморную кожу, оставляющего на ней метки. Он поерзал, и логическая часть мозга резко заявила, что ему пора уходить.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял на него широко раскрытые глаза.

— Не надо что?

Тень мелькнула во взгляде Шерлока, он наклонил голову и сверкнул глазами.

— Не уходите.

Джон нахмурился. 

— Как?..

Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон замер.

— Вы проводите здесь третью ночь, капитан Ватсон. Заказываете один скотч, наблюдаете, как я играю, и уходите в перерыве между номерами. Прошлые две ночи я слишком медлил и не успевал вас остановить, но сегодня мне повезло, и я не намерен вас упускать.

— Я... мне нравится, как вы... ваша группа играет, — пробормотал Джон, смущенный точностью наблюдений Шерлока.

Шерлок продолжал, не обращая внимания на эти слова. 

— Вы — капитан Джон Ватсон Пятого Нортумберлендского. Полевой врач почти на передовой, но в бою не участвуете. Завтра вечером отправляетесь… на «Кампанью», полагаю, во Францию, в тяжелейшие бои, — Шерлок прищурился. — Вы боитесь, что на этот не вернетесь, но напрасно. Вы вернетесь. 

Еще один глоток, Шерлок поставил чашку на стол и скрестил руки, подперев пальцами подбородок.

Джон усмехнулся, пораженный тем, что Шерлок откуда-то узнал о нем столь много, хотя они едва обменялись несколькими предложениями, но еще больше его поразило последнее заявление.

— Вы не можете этого знать.

Шерлок улыбнулся так открыто и искренне, что Джон чуть не застонал в голос.

— Знаю, — сказал Шерлок, и сердце Джона заныло от уверенности в в его голосе, словно тот мог предсказывать будущее. Действительность была очень мрачной, и, чтобы это понять, нужно было всего лишь послушать воздушные сирены под лондонским небом.

— Откуда вы можете знать, что я не умру? Откуда вы столько знаете обо мне? Мы только что встретились и почти не разговаривали, — Джон не хотел обидеть Шерлока, поэтому говорил мягким тоном. — Кто вы?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Вы уже знаете. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я знаю, что вы не умрете, потому что я только что нашел вас, а жизнь не может быть такой жестокой, не правда ли? — невинные, наивные слова, прозвучавшие из такого невероятного источника.

Джон грустно рассмеялся. 

— Может и бывает, вон там каждый день, — он махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

Выражение лица Шерлока стало задумчивым, кончиком языка он облизнул губы. 

— Тогда нам стоит воспользоваться возможностью, не теряя времени, — он прикусил нижнюю губу.

«О да», — заревело подсознание Джона, а рука стиснула колено в жесте сопротивления. 

— Вы не... О чем вы говорите?

— О сегодняшнем вечере, о сейчас, — Шерлок пожирал Джона взглядом, и голос его приобрел невероятную глубину, — о потом, когда вы ко мне вернетесь.

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Потрясенный, он сидел с открытым ртом и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Шерлок не знал, о чем просил. Или, возможно, знал, но это для него ничего не значило.

Шерлок выпрямился и наклонился вперед, положив руки, большие и теплые, на колени Джона, вторгаясь в его пространство. Джон почувствовал исходящий от него жар, и задрожал. Пальцы сжались в молчаливом ответе. Принятие.

— Я сочту ответ положительным, если вы останетесь к концу следующего номера, — Шерлок вновь прикусил нижнюю губу, его щеки порозовели. — Если вы останетесь, мы пойдем ко мне домой, и все будет, как вы захотите. Если уйдете, мы будем жить как раньше, но сожалея об упущенной возможности.

С этими словами Шерлок запечатлел нежный, целомудренный поцелуй на губах Джона и скрылся в толпе. Джон проводил его взглядом, не двигаясь, боясь потерять вкус его губ, нарушить заклинание, наверняка наложенное на него Шерлоком. Он хотел сохранить его, как сокровище, навсегда.

А разум сопротивлялся.

Нельзя чувствовать ничего подобного к первому встречному. Нельзя допускать предательских мыслей.

Джон был практичным человеком. Методичным. Он не верил в любовь с первого взгляда и имел несколько очень веских причин встать и уйти.

Но на данный момент не мог вспомнить ни одной.

Борьба закончилась сама собой, когда Шерлок появился на сцене и заиграл. На этот раз он играл с открытыми глазами и смотрел на Джона, пока тот не расслабил руку, лежавшую на колене, и не принялся за свой второй скотч.

***

Когда на следующее утро капитан Ватсон появился на трапе с вещмешком за плечами, его тело приятно болело в нужных местах, а ум был наполнен воспоминаниями о последних удивительных часах, и не было в душе ни страха, ни плохого предчувствия. 

Джон Ватсон взошел на борт «Кампаньи» с улыбкой на лице и с надеждой в сердце.


End file.
